Ninja Pandas and ExVikings
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: A collection of stories centering around the Wang-Honda family, as well as the Nordic countries. First up, China spends a day with the more eccentric members of his "family".


Part of a series called "The Rising Generation". You don't need to read any other parts of the series to understand this.

Warnings: mentions of mpreg through the stories, but nothing detailed. You could probably get through this imagining the kids are adopted if you really wanted.

**Rising Generation**

**Ninja Pandas and Ex-Vikings**

_1. Family_

China loved his family. Really, he did. However, just like every family, there were days (or months, or years) when they drove him crazy to the point he wanted to strangle each and every one of them. Or at least smack them around a bit.

Like, for example, when Korea persistently tried to grope him or beg him to convince Hong Kong to "go on just one date, I swear that's all". Or, to use another example, when Taiwan completely ignored him, brushing past to go cling to Japan instead. Though he's never raise a hand against her, maybe just a light scolding. Korea, on the other hand, he would happily chase around with a wok and ladle until the other nation went home. (Or until he passed out. China wasn't too picky about that detail.)

It was little wonder he preferred peaceful days at home dealing with the usual country affairs and maybe coercing Japan into cuddling with him.

That day he'd promised to spend time with the rest of his "family" and Japan came up with an excuse to enjoy the tranquility at home with their son, Mamoru.

China closed his eyes and thought of the two people closest to his heart. He could picture Japan sitting on the outside walkway with a cup of hot tea, enjoying the blooming cherry blossoms and keeping a watchful eye on their young son, who was most likely running barefoot in the grass, giggling as petals of the cherry blossoms twirled through the air.

"_Aniki!"_

An attack from behind by South Korea forcefully knocked China from his daydream.

"Aiyaa! _Yong Soo!"_

The Korean laughed and quickly groped his "big brother" before releasing him and running away. China quickly gave chase, thankful they'd chosen to go for a walk in the park rather than a trip to the mall as they'd originally planned. They wouldn't get kicked out of the park for a little roughhousing.

Vietnam rolled her eyes at the two of them as she unpacked the simple picnic lunch she brought along. Hong Kong sat near her, reading a book on puffins. A few other books were peeking out from his book bag, one of which seemed to be about the history of Iceland.

Thailand and Taiwan were strolling along, holding hands and pointing out wildlife to each other. They either didn't notice or were completely unbothered by the ruckus caused by China and Korea.

Vietnam sighed, though the corners of her lips twitched up in a smile. "Those two… you'd think they were teenagers, the way they carry on."

Hong Kong made a sound of disagreement. "Mum is no teenager. He's more like an adult trying to retain his youth. He'll be over here soon, out of breath and complaining about something."

Vietnam couldn't help but giggle at hearing Hong Kong refer to China as "mum". He'd been doing it more and more lately, and she knew it was driving the Chinese nation crazy but it was just so cute! It also reminded her of the country missing from their get-together. "I wish Japan and little Mamoru had joined us today. Do you think he'd mind if I paid a visit sometime? I know he and Taiwan get together on occasion. I feel a little left out."

Hong Kong turned the page. "Ask mum."

Vietnam finished setting out the food and then made herself comfortable in the shade. She looked around to see where everyone else was and smiled when she saw China approaching.

As Hong Kong predicted, he was out of breath and grumbling complaints. He quickly cheered up when he saw the food.

"You made this yourself, Vietnam?"

"I did," said the female nation. "Come sit!"

China did so, his good mood taking a sour turn when he saw what his older son was reading. Before he could say anything, Vietnam distracted him.

"Do you think Japan would mind if I paid him a visit?" She asked. "The only time I see him is at meetings and that's hardly a pleasant time to talk. I'd love to see little Mamoru again too! I bet he's grown a lot since I last saw him. Ah~ He was so cute! Just like Hong Kong was when he was young."

The only indication Hong Kong gave that he heard her was a crinkled nose and a slight frown as a shade of pink blossomed across his cheeks.

China smiled. "I think he'd like that. Just call beforehand."

The conversation came to an end as South Korea dropped to the ground next to Hong Kong, craning his neck to see what his little "brother" was reading. Hong Kong quickly grew fed up with him and scooted away.

"You're no fun anymore!" Korea complained loudly. "You spend all of your time with Iceland! We haven't gotten together for gaming marathons in over a year! And you've missed tons of K-dramas! I've got most of them saved on my computer. You should come over and watch them with me! I don't mind watching them again. They're all amazing!"

"No thanks," said Hong Kong, flipping the page in his book. "I don't have time."

"Of course you do!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Hong Kong looked up, his brown eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm busy, South Korea."

The Korean froze at the tone the younger Asian used. He drew back slowly, his cheerful smile slipping away. When he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "You used to make time…"

"I have other things to do."

Korea gritted his teeth as he suddenly stood. "Fine. Maybe I don't want to be around you either!" Before anyone could say anything, he turned and ran away as fast as he could. His Korean Spirit hung limply to be battered by the air.

"What's going on?" Taiwan asked as she and Thailand joined their family. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Hong Kong. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

Taiwan huffed. "You get up and go talk to him! Go apologize! All he wants is to hang out like you used to! Like we did when we were younger! I don't have much in common with him anymore, but I still make time to hang out! Now go after him and apologize and promise to spend a day with him within the next month or so help me," she lowered her voice as she leaned down to him. "I'll tell Norway the _exact _nature of your relationship with Iceland."

Hong Kong cautiously met her gaze. When he saw how serious she was, he nodded. His books were carefully packed away and he apologized to Vietnam for missing out on her delicious food before he went jogging after South Korea.

"Wow," Vietnam said in amazement. "That was wonderful, Taiwan! What did you say to him?"

Taiwan giggled and put a finger to her lips, her serious aura vanishing. "That's a secret! Now," she said, clapping her hands and looking at the food. "Let's eat!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When China arrived home several hours later, all he really wanted to do was find Japan, pull him into his arms, and sit in peace and quiet for the rest of the night. Even if Mamoru was in a somewhat hyperactive mood, he wouldn't mind. His son was so adorable that the noise wouldn't trouble him.

"_Ni hao_!" He called in greeting after sliding open the front door.

Silence met China's ears. He slipped off his shoes and into a pair of panda slippers before continuing down the hall. As he approached the living room, he began to hear giggling. He carefully slid open the door and peered inside.

Sitting there, amidst several boxes containing part of Japan's collection of cosplay, were Japan and Mamoru. Japan was wearing his usual kimono, but Mamoru had his hair done up in two buns and was wearing a Chinese-style dress.

A dress.

For girls.

Which his son was wearing.

There was something _wrong _with his family.

He'd known that for a while, but Japan was supposed to be the somewhat normal one. The one who didn't try to grope him in public or style his hair for fun or ignore him completely for some North European country. Sure, they'd had their rough patches in the past, but things were going great - better than great - between them in recent days. (Them as people, not so much their countries.)

"J-Japan?"

Japan looked up, his eyes widening a fraction in surprise. "China, you're home!"

Mamoru looked over as well and smiled widely. "Daddy!"

As Mamoru ran over to him, his arms spread wide in anticipation for a hug, and Japan followed slowly behind him with an almost sheepish expression on his face, China decided that it didn't matter what crazy antics his family got up to. No matter how angry or frustrated or sad they made him, he would always love them.

He just hoped Mamoru wouldn't end up cross-dressing later in life.

.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

At last I wrote something about China and Japan! I don't have many ideas for family moments with them, which is why I decided to combine their stories with the Nordics. (Which also makes sense in a way, since I have Iceland and Hong Kong together for this series.)

Since I'm not really sure about the personalities of Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand, they probably won't show up too often.

**Mamoru **Li Wang - Kyushu region of Japan - longish black hair - amber-brown eyes


End file.
